chusavathfandomcom-20200213-history
Fried Rice
Fried Rice was a staple of the Savath family diet.It is a relatively easy dish to make and left over fried rice is good for a week! It is an excellent way to use up left over rice after you've eaten up all of the sides. Mom had a particular way of making the rice that is different from what you get at the store. One my earliest memories is of my father trying to make fried rice for us when mom was in the hospital during Victor's birth. He made with with thin soy sauce and I remember being very upset with the color of the rice. All the work is really in the prep. Flycogen 20:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ingredients #Two cups of white jasmine rice, cooked and allowed to cool- I usually slice the sausage in half and put it in with the rice in the cooker to accomplish the boiling part of cooking thte sausage. I think this adds a lot flavor to the rice. #Dark (Mushroom) Soy Sauce #Soy Sauce #Salt and pepper #1/2 Package of Chinese Sausage , cooked and sliced into 1/4 inch round slices. *If you pre-cooked the sausage with the rice, be careful when slicing it or pan-frying- it may explode hot oil* #3-4 Cups of your favorite frozen veggies, thawed and well drained. I personally like a mix with peas, carrots, and string beans. #2-3 cloves of garlic, minced #2 tablespoons oil #1 Medium Onion, Diced Finely #4 Eggs, beaten with 1 tsp fish sauce and black pepepr to taste and fried into a thin round omelet, then sliced into 1/2 x 1 inch strips #Garnish- finely chopped green onions, chives, or parsley give a nice color to an other wise mostly brown dish. Instructions #Heat the oil in a wok over medium high heat until shimmering. #Put in the garlic for about 5 seconds until light brown #Add in the onion and sausage before the garlic burns #Add about 2 tablespoons of mushroom soy sauce #Cook until the onion is soft and translucent #Add the veggies just long enough to heat through #Add the rice #Lower the heat to medium low and stir from the bottom to the top until the rice is well coated in brown sauce. Add more mushroom sauce over the top if necessary to acheive a tan color. #Season with regular soy sauce and salt and pepper to taste #Stir in the eggs and garnish at the end. Variations #Canned or even deli ham sliced into thin strips will work as a substitute for the Chinese Sausage, but it does not have that characteristic sweet taste. And you will have to go easy on the salt because the ham adds quite a bit of saltiness. #Strips of chicken or pork can also be used, and this is more typical of what you will find at a Chinese Restauraunt, but I find that these ingredients are more bland than Chinese Sausage. Category:Recipes Category:Content Category:Browse